1. Field of the Invention
The herein described invention deals with the quality of information recorded on all contemporary compact discs when played back with conventional compact disc players. An improvement beyond any doubt exists when the herein described modification is made to the now existing compact discs. The same method for improvement to manufactured discs could be made during the time of manufacturing. With the introduction of compact discs for music reproduction, the quality of prerecorded music has experienced a major step forward in volume range and frequency response. Ease of handling is much improved over traditional playback recording methods. Only the open reel tape commercially prerecorded analog recordings are comparable in overall fidelity to the contemporary digital compact disc recording. The compact disc is far superior in handling ease. However, from the very first introduction of the digital compact disc recording, a subjective evaluation by many listeners gave rise to opinions such as: "it has digital edginess to the sound"; "it sounds hard and harsh". Many trained listeners thought it was the digital technique itself; however, playback of digital tape recordings showed that the technique was viable. This leaves the disc design and manufacture as the offending item in the recording and playback chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventor has not found a method like, or even similar to, the herein described concept.